Luciana
Luciana is a paladin of Devotion to the Knowing Mistress. She is a member of Lorem Ipsum and is played by Benjamin. Description Appearance Luciana has dark rings around her blue eyes giving her a perpetually tired appearance. She has pale skin and long white hair that she frequently wears in braids to keep out of her face. She has an ethereal beauty about her and maintains a lean build. She carries herself in a courtly manner at all times. During Season 2, she wore a set of full plate mail that is covered in White Dragon Scales and a blue cloak. She has two sword belts on her hips, one for the Blade of Ioun, Iroh, and the other for the Black Moon Long Sword. During Season 3, she changed her outfit to a red cloak. She no longer uses the blade of Ioun and instead uses a scythe titled the Fang of Perdition. Personality To put it in one word, Luciana is a perfectionist. She is incredibly prideful and believes everything must be perfect. Anything that doesn't fit into her mold brings a sense of disgust to her. She strives to be courtly and ladylike, despite her otherwise martial appearance. While Luciana can be very charming and persuasive her need for perfection frequently paralyzes her in social situations. She is prone to indecision if she isn't able to determine a proper way to engage in a particular topic. As one of the guardians of the young Deis Du'Morgan, Luciana has developed a motherly type attitude towards the young duchess and to the other member's of Lorem Ipsum. She uses her power to protect her comrades and disable her foes. Luciana is an Oath Keeper. She has never broken a promise, nor does she ever intend to. In battle she frequently pulls on dark powers granted to her by her heritage. She is addicted to the feelings of euphoria that pulling on them brings, and only her strict adherence to her Oaths allows her to focus this power into a force for good. One of the reasons that she refuses to break any of her promises is for the reason that if she were to do so she would quickly find herself giving in to the dark desires she feels on a regular basis. Biography Background Luciana is from the Alexander Province in the Dwendalian Empire. Her birth parents are unknown, although the Queen of Whispers seemed to suggest that her father was disappointed in her. Luciana's Earliest memories are from the orphanage in the Alexander Province sponsored by the Du'morgan family. Duke Du'Morgan would frequently hire his staff from the orphans raised from said orphanage. It was here that Luciana and Brigid first met. As Children of the same orphanage they came to regard each other as siblings. As Luciana was quite charming and pleasing to look at as she grew of age, she was brought in to serve as a courtier for the Duke's Court. Her primary function at this time was to entertain the guests of the Duke's Court with her singing and she has suggested that this may have involved love making as well. Her career path began to change when she began to have nightmares of sinister beings visiting her in her dreams and teaching her how to use her powers. She would wake up screaming in the night, and given what her role required forced a change in vocation for her. After discussing the matter with the Duke, she was sent to Blade Garden and was trained to be a soldier. She reunited with her sister, Brigid who was also attending Blade Garden at the time. Their relationship truly blossomed here as Luciana became vulnerable due to her frequent nightmares and the strange new temptations of power. Her sister Brigid was her voice of reason at the time, and Luciana swore in her heart that she would only use the power she gained from these nightmares in service to the Duke. Once her training was complete, and she and Brigid returned home to Alexander Province, the Duchess gave birth to Deis. Luciana and Brigid were assigned to be the personal guards and attendants for the child given their training and Luciana's background. During this time, the Brother of Duke Du'Morgan set his sights on removing the Duke from power. He orchestrated for the Duke to be poisoned and then once the Duke fell ill, he goaded the Duke's sons into slaying each other in a bid for power. Through political machinations, the Duke's brother stole the loyalty of the Du'Morgan's private army and staged a coup, killing the Duke and Duchess. Brigid had secretly been allied with the Duke's brother and when the order came assisted in the massacre of the Duke's family. However, she had a change of heart when she came across Luciana, desperately protecting their young charge. Brigid used her knowledge of the Brother of the Duke's plans to help Luciana and the Duchess escape the carnage. Finding no friends in Alexander Province, and being hunted down through out Dwendalia, the sisters decided to escape Wildemount in hopes of raising the true heir to Alexander Province to one day reclaim her lands. The Merchant's League Caravan and the Beginnings of Lorem Ipsum Luciana and Brigid came in contact with Merchants league in Ank'harel and the sisters were offered a deal by League to recover a caravan and its goods that had been lost in the desert. The sisters knew they needed money and not having any trade skills outside of fighting and courtly affairs decided to investigate to take up the contract. They journeyed through the desert and encountered a group from the Slayer's Take who were undergoing a test to become full members. It was around this time that some of the initiates who decided they weren't interested in the Slayer's Take departed. The Caravan was a difficult journey. They were ambushed desert creatures and encountered unseen servants sent to fetch Deis on behalf of the new Duke of Alexander Province. Luciana and Brigid were forced to reveal to the group that they were wanted fugitives in Dwendalia and that Deis was actually the Duchess of Alexander Province. The Caravan took refuge in an abandoned city, where the Luciana sensed something sinister deeper within. Despite their best efforts to remain on guard, the group was forced to traverse the ruins when some of the Caravan children were tricked to go deeper into the ruins by the dark forces that dwelled there. After finding a mystical tree in the midst of the ruins that provided the children refuge from the Dark Forces, Lorem Ipsum retreated out of the ancient city. Gorog received a seed from the tree, and later, Deis apologized to Luciana for running into the City and handed her a scroll that she found while playing there. The Caravan left immediately after that, and pushed through with Lorem Ipsum using their talents to help the Caravan reach the town of Nidel. They were treated as heroes. One of the members of the Caravan who was rescued was a dwarven blacksmith named Riggs who forged enchanted twin swords for Luciana and Brigid in gratitude for their help. Lorem Ipsum decided to return to Vassleheim, and Luciana and Brigid agreed to head to Vasselheim with the group as well, finding the safety in numbers. On the way to the Bay of Giffs, Lorem Ipsum met up with another member of the Slay's Take, who called herself "The Scales of Justice". With Scales' presence, the core group of Lorem Ipsum had been formed. Relationships Brigid Due to sharing an upbringing in Alexander Province, Brigid is a sister to Luciana. Luciana admires the headstrong nature of Brigid and how she is always able to make decisions, when she feels that she wouldn't be able to for fear of something not being just right. She may not enjoy all of the same activities as Brigid, but family is family. Luciana feels like Brigid makes up for her weaknesses, although she would never admit to such a thing. Deis Du'Morgan Once upon a time, Deis was just a duty - but in recent days Luciana has come to regard the young Duchess as a daughter who she loves dearly. She would do anything to protect her from the future burdens that will be placed on the girl's shoulders and from the enemies who seek to do her harm. Luciana has promised to reclaim Alexander Province for Deis someday. Gorog Gorog is not as spoken as many of the other members of Lorem Ipsum, and Luciana sees him as a professional.She thinks that he is dependable, although much of his past is a mystery to her. Sometimes she's jealous of the way that Gorog doesn't seem to have any problems like everyone else in the group seems to. Janet Due to recent events, Luciana's relationship with Janet has become quite complicated. Luciana felt like that Janet was the glue that brought the group together originally and feels grateful to her, but on the other hand it has been weighing heavily on her mind that she might have to fight her friend someday. She promised to save Janet, even if it means traveling to another plane of existence to fight a God in all but name over her soul. Janet's eventual death hit Luciana extremely hard. Scales/Eva Luciana shares a connection to Eva in that they both seem to have similar heritages. Yet, they seem to be polar opposites. Sometimes she wishes that the other woman would have some more self-discipline. When it comes down to it though, Luciana will never deny Scale's talent, and respectfully follows Scale's lead when its clear that Scales is the one with the expertise in a given area. Kohai Luciana thinks Kohai is an asshole, but mostly because he is right all of the time, and she hates that. She can't help but respect the Minotaur for all the times that he has saved her emotionally and spiritually. There are few people who can do the things that Kohai does, and it is a comfort to have someone as intuitive as him around. But Still - does he have to be right all the damn time? Halcyon Luciana sees a lot in common with Halcyon. She sees the way that Halcyon is now as the way that she was before Janet's Death. She doesn't care for Halcyon's proselyting but is interested in seeing how she handles the nightmare that they are all currently living. Character Information Notable Items * The Black Moon Longsword - A weapon crafted by Riggs in Nidel that match's the one that Brigid has. * Iroh - An intelligent blade. It was originally rusty until it awakened and is now radiant and produces light when drawn. The sword seems to be able to make history checks on its own and gains charges whenever an aberation is slain. Was taken by Kordel * Dragon Plate Mail - Forged using some plate armor Lorem Ipsum Scavenged and the scales of a White Dragon. * Platinum Dragon coin. was given to Halcyon * Sentinel Shield. Was given to Scales * Ioun Stone. Was given to Brigid * Periapt of Health * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * Sending Stone * Fang of Perdition - Crafted by in the Moon forge, it forms a blade of ice when the command word is spoken. Deals Cold Damage Abilities Aasimar Racial Traits * Necrotic Shroud * Healing Hands * Necrotic/Radiant Resistance Paladin Abilities * Divine Sense * Lay on Hands * Divine Smite * Fighting Style: Dueling * Divine Health * Channel Divinity * Aura of Protction formerly * Aura of Hate * Improved Smite Warlock Abilities * Invocations ** Devil's Sight ** Lifedrinker Boons * Boon of the Placid Soul Paladin Spells Luciana has access to all Paladin Spells on the Paladin spell list. The following are a list of her frequently prepared spells: Season 1 & 2 spells Level 1 Bless Command Compelled Duel Cure Wounds Divine Favor Level 2 Aid Find Steed Locate Object Level 3 Revivify Aura of Vitality Create Food and Water Season 3 Spells Cantrips Eldritch Blast Light Prestidigitation Level 1 Charm Person Comprehend Languages Divine Favor Expeditious Retreat Hellish Rebuke Inflict Wounds Searing Smite Wrathful Smite Level 2 Branding Smite Crown of Madness Darkness Find Steed Level 3 Animate Dead Aura of Vitality Bestow Curse Blinding Smite Quotations Trivia * Luciana is the feminine derivation of the name Lucius, which is translated into English as "Light" * She speaks with a slight European Accent given her roots in Dwendalia. Category:Description